With the development of display technology, more and more display panels are integrated with touch function to improve customer experience. There are mainly two kinds of touch techniques, mutual-capacitance technique and self-capacitance technique. Touch display devices using self-capacitance technique may only need one touch electrode layer. Therefore, compared with mutual-capacitance, self-capacitance technique is more adapted to the current trend as the market is chasing thinner and lighter display panels. Meanwhile, those skilled in the art are also trying to reduce the size of a frame region in a display panel, such that its display area can be made as large as possible when the entire surface size of the display panel is limited.
Currently, a display panel may include a display region and a frame region. Gates, sources, drains, common electrodes and pixel electrodes may be disposed in the display region, while drive circuits and wires are arranged in the frame region. The wires are used for coupling the drive circuits with the components in the display region. The width of the frame region is mainly depended on the width of a region for placing these wires. However, with the size and resolution of display panels becoming greater and greater, nowadays a display panel needs to accommodate more pixel electrodes. As a result, the number of wires for connecting the pixel electrodes also increases, which means the width of the frame region is not likely to decrease.